The Other Side of Bella Swan
by Zgirl01
Summary: When horrible events happen in Bella's life, how will she deal with it? Will she goes back to her old ways? How will Edward react?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. Enjoy! :-)**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Edward wasn't here. He went out hunting with Jasper. I picked up my phone and looked at it. It was mom. Why is she calling at this time? It was three in the morning.

"Hello?" I asked. It sounded like someone was crying. "Hello mom?" I asked again in an anxious voice.

"Bella," She sobbed. "I need someone to talk to," She said in a hushed tone. She started o\to cry even harder.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked her. "Are you okay?" There was a long pause. I could hear nothing except weeping on the other side of the phone.

"No," she started. "HE LEFT ME," she yelled in a pained voice. "He's gone. He's not coming back. He left me. He left me," she kept saying getting quieter and quieter each time.

"Oh my God! Mom I'm so sorry." I said concerned. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"I don't think so honey," she said. "I don't think so."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," she paused. "I was making dinner when he came home. He just got back from playing cards with his friends. Then he started to say things."

"Things like what?" I asked.

"He said_ I'm getting tired of this. We never do anything and….well I'm just sick of it."_ She said starting to sob again. "Then he packed up his things and went out the door. His last words to me were _I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore._"

"I'm so sorry," I said again. She cried for a while and I tried to calm her by saying soothing words. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked after she stopped crying.

"I think so. I just needed to get that off my chest." She said quietly.

"Do you want me to come home for a while?" I asked trying to keep her calm. There was a long pause. I could hear her breathing slowly.

"Only, if you want to come home. I'm sure you have things you have to do," She answered.

"Not really. I'll come home mom. I'll leave as soon as I can." I told her. I could hear her take a deep breath and then she sighed.

"That would be great," she said with a smile in her voice. "I really miss you Bella. I can't wait for you to come home." She said happily. I smiled.

"I miss you to mom. I have to go now, okay? Be safe and stay strong." I said.

"Okay honey, I will. Love you, goodnight." She said.

"Love you too. Bye and goodnight," I said.

When I hung up I felt angry. I felt a fire start from my teeth, make its way down my throat and spread through the rest of my body. I can't believe he left her. They were perfectly happy. She was perfectly happy. Now it's all ruined. I put my face in the pillows and laid there. I stayed there for a long time.

Then I heard something hit my window. I looked up. I walked over to the window and you would not believe who I saw. It was Mike Newton. Can't this boy take a hint? I'm not interested. I opened the window and looked at him.

**Let me know if you like the story so far. I wrote about 2 more chapters. If you want me to post them then leave a review. Thanks, Zgirl!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here you go. The next chapter. Thank you for liking the first chapter and hopefully you will like this one. Enjoy! P.S. sorry if my writing is sucky. Lolz!**

"Hey Bella," Mike called out.

"What are you doing here Mike?" I asked annoyed.

"I was thinking that since Edward was out on that hiking trip tonight, do you want to do something?" He asked hopeful.

I was really not in the mood to right now. But as always I had to at least try to be nice.

"No thanks Mike. I'm not in the mood," I said bluntly. His face went from hopeful to disappointed.

"Well, maybe tomorrow we could…."

"No," I interrupted. "I can't tomorrow."

"Well, how about next week Thursday…"

"Nope, nope that won't work for me either," I interrupted again. I was getting angrier ever time his mouth opened and every second he wouldn't leave.

"Well, we could always…"

"NO," I yelled. That's it. That was the last straw. I was pissed.

"Why not?" He asked confused. I looked at him. I was so angry I could have killed someone. I slammed my window shut, marched down stairs, and went to where Mike was standing. He looked sacred when I stomped up to him.

"Why not?" I asked trying to stay calm. That was not the case. "Why NOT?" I said louder. "WHY DO YOU THINK YOU MORON," I yelled. "IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I HAVE A BOYFREIND WHO IS FIVE TIMES THE MAN YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH," I yelled even louder getting into his face. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE," I screamed pushing him backwards.

"Bella, Bella calm down," Mike said coming towards me. He took a step back when I tried to push him again. That made me even angrier. I picked up some rocks and started to throw one after another at him. I don't know where I was hitting him but I was hitting him somewhere. Mike kept trying to grab my hands and stop me. Then I felt someone grab me from behind and hold me down.

"Bella sweetheart, calm down. Stop," I heard Edward whisper in my ear. He grabbed my hands and put them behind my back like I was being arrested. I've been there before. He sat me down on the ground and looked at me concerned. Mike got up from the ground and looked at me with wild, scared eyes. Edward stood up in front of me and looked at Mike.

"Gosh, Bella what was that for?" he asked confused. I'm sorry did he just say that? Did I just hear what I thought I heard? I felt another wave of heat run though my body. I swear there was steam coming out of ears. I stood up and walked past Edward. He tried to grab me but I shook him off. I walked right up to Mike and looked him dead in the eye. He looked like a little mouse going up against a huge, hungry lion. I gave him one last look before punched him right in the face. I saw blood everywhere but I didn't care. I turned around and walked back to the house not bothering to look at Edward.

I didn't hear what happened after that. When I got to my bedroom I looked out the window and saw Edward talking to Mike. He looked mad too. When Mike started to walk away I opened the window.

"Hey Mike," I yelled. He turned around with his eyes on me and his head down. "Fuck you," I yelled. I turned around and sat on the edge of my bed. I felt a cold breeze in the air and saw Edward standing in front of me. He looked confused and concerned. He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands into his.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Sure," I mumbled. I looked down at my lap while Edward studied my face. He put one hand under my chin and made me look at him. His eyes were soft yet still tense.

"What happened?" He asked still looking into my eyes. I hesitated.

"He threw rocks at my window and kept asking me if I wanted to go out even after I said no. He just kept asking. Then after the fifth or so time of saying no, he asked 'Why not?'. Then I got angry because he could not take a hint that I'm not interested because I love you and you only. Then I went down there to hurt him and then you showed up and now this," I said out of breath at the end. I looked down again. Edward chuckled. He pulled my hands to him cold lips and kissed them lightly.

He put his hands on both sides of my face and leaned in. He kissed me lightly and then pulled away. He looked into my eye.

"I love you too," he said breathlessly. I smiled at that. He pulled me into his arms and laid me on the bed. He laid next to me and I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep after a while in his arms. It was good that Charlie was working late tonight.

**What will happen next? Want to find out? Leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
